


一只小猫

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Roméo et Juliette - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 茂丘西奥几乎用光了他短暂的一生的时间去原谅自己。





	一只小猫

**Author's Note:**

> 文名随便起的  
> 涉及cp :亲王毛球，帕球，提球，帕班提及，罗球暗示  
> 表哥是小表哥

茂丘西奥六岁，被领进舅舅家门，恍恍惚惚的，老管家跟他说什么“老爷去世了”他也没听懂，只知道要换个地方住了。面容威严冷峻的男人蹲下来，对他露出一个温和的笑来，告诉他以后这就是他的家了，舅舅会照顾他的。茂丘西奥想他笑的时候眉毛下撇，一点也不开心，那干吗还要笑，他想问爸爸在哪儿，但到底没开口，沉默了一会儿，乖顺地叫了声舅舅。  
茂丘西奥用了三个月的时间搞明白了自身的处境和舅舅对他的态度。母亲是早就难产死了，前不久父亲又因病去世，所以他现在要住在亲王家里，并且以后要一直住在这儿；舅舅比父亲对他要好多了，他几乎能得到一切想要的东西，甚至可以坐在舅舅腿上看他批公文，虽然那实在无聊得紧。茂丘西奥挣脱开男人的怀抱，蹬蹬蹬跑出去玩。  
“茂丘西奥，过来，到舅舅这儿来。”男人对他伸出手，茂丘西奥走过去。被抱上膝盖时他问：“你头疼吗？”他看到不认识的大人们离开后，舅舅低下头，两手按揉着太阳穴。“是啊，我头疼。”男人回答道。茂丘西奥感到热热的气息喷在后颈上，一只手伸过来解他白色小衬衫的扣子，解开了就开始抚摩他的胸腹，轻轻地捏起小肚子上的柔嫩皮肉。茂丘西奥左边胸口上的小小乳粒被拇指和食指捏住，他不明白男人为什么要捏他，那东西和指头比起来也太小了，他不舒服地蹭动了一下，那只手放开了他，往下拉开了点他的裤子，露出幼小的柔嫩器官。茂丘西奥更加疑惑了，男人握住他的小鸟儿，轻轻地捏了捏再放开，用手指拨来拨去，另一只手从腰背上滑下去揉捏他的臀瓣，把他搓弄得热热的。他不头疼了吗？茂丘西奥心想。又过了一会儿，男人把茂丘西奥的衣服拉好，亲了亲他的额头说道：“谢谢你，茂丘西奥，我的头不疼了。”茂丘西奥脸蛋红扑扑，心脏直跳，真心为自己做了件好的事高兴。他的舅舅把他放下来，让他跑出去玩，阳光直直扎到脸上，茂丘西奥感到胃里有蝴蝶在扑腾。

茂丘西奥十二岁，早熟得厉害，把头发留长，带着一群孩子在城里疯闹。劳伦斯神父说茂丘西奥是全维罗纳最古怪的孩子。那老光头可没说错，茂丘西奥心想。他趴在床上，探身从床下拖出来一只盒子，检视着他的收藏：一只挖了眼睛的干了的猫，几枚钉子，两条壁虎尾巴，一些透明的昆虫翅膀，还有几片带着深色痕迹的碎瓷片。茂丘西奥看着猫黑洞洞的眼眶，他还记得它浅蓝色的眼睛有多漂亮。茂丘西奥把盒子塞回床下，突然感到一阵烦闷。他想起来昨天他跪在他舅舅的腿间，嘬着男人粗大的阴茎时被射了满嘴满脸，微微咳嗽着抬起头时刚好瞥到房间一侧桌子上放着的镜子，脸上嘴角挂着白浊的男孩瞪着眼睛回望自己。茂丘西奥拽下自己的白色上衣，朝墙上丢过去，他大声宣布：“我讨厌白色！”  
茂丘西奥溜进亲王的房间，光着上身，反正是晚上了，也没有管家仆人瞧见他。舅舅正在沐浴，茂丘西奥把裤子丢在地上，赤条条爬上床，用被子把自己蒙起来。亲王裹着睡衣出来，看到地上扔着的衣服和床上隆起的小包，心下知道怎么回事，有些无奈地说：“茂丘西奥，你该回你房间睡觉了。”茂丘西奥从被子里钻出来，露出白嫩的肩膀与胸膛，歪着头问：“舅舅，你什么时候操我？”他的语气就像在问：“什么时候出太阳？”亲王拉被角的手顿了顿，皱起眉头：“你太小了，茂丘西奥，你还是个孩子。”茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻看着他：“我六岁的时候你怎么不嫌我小？”亲王僵了僵，眼底痛苦情绪闪过，张开口却没说出什么来。茂丘西奥又问：“我和我母亲长得像吗？”他的舅舅愣了愣：“什么？”茂丘西奥看着自己的手指头，漫不经心地说：“你可不止我一个外甥，但为什么偏偏把我接到你身边？啊，对，我父母双亡了，自从妈妈死了，你跟我爸爸的关系就非常不好，我几乎都没怎么见过你，听说当初你还极力反对他们结亲......你喜欢你姐姐？”这小恶魔咯咯笑着，“你操过她吗？”  
男人的脸冷得像冰霜：“茂丘西奥，这是你自找的。”他一把掀开被子，握住男孩的腰把他翻过来，一只手抬起那小巧的臀部，一只手伸进那吐出伤人话语的小嘴中搅动，得到了无耻的吮吸舔弄。手指从口中撤了出去，抵在他后穴上，捅了一根进去，茂丘西奥叫唤了一声，眼泪汪汪地回头看他舅舅。亲王被那眼神看得心软了软，手指撤出来，取了床头柜抽屉里的膏脂来重新润滑扩张，茂丘西奥假模假样装出拙劣的呻吟。男人粗大的阴茎抵在那小小的穴口上，怎么看也不可能进得去，茂丘西奥这时感到害怕了，他撑起四肢试图向前爬去，但又被拖回来固定住。坚硬炙热的物什慢慢挤进来，茂丘西奥疼得直掉眼泪，他哭着叫：“舅舅，疼，舅舅。”男人停住了，退了出来，他把轻轻地把男孩翻过来，吻掉他脸上的泪水，把他抱在怀里安慰，哄着他把腿打开，让他一点一点操进去。茂丘西奥用他即将进入青春期，刚刚开始抽长的四肢，缠住了在他身上动作的男人。

茂丘西奥十四岁，穿一身紫色蕾丝花边带水钻的衣服招摇在街上，和蒙太古们混在一起，祸害不少小姑娘的芳心。最近帕里斯伯爵来访频繁，亲王对这位亲戚可是喜欢得紧，拍着他的背笑得大嘴能咧到耳根去，俨然一副艾斯卡勒斯家后继有人的幸福模样。茂丘西奥瞧见他那狐狸一般的笑就不高兴，长得人模狗样的，但肯定没安好心。不过这身衣裳料子可真不错，要是紫色的就更好了，茂丘西奥裹了裹身上的长大衣，在床上打着滚儿，毫无偷盗他人衣物的自觉，也没料到受害者刚好路过他没关上的门外，隔着一条门缝瞧见了他。  
帕里斯猛地推门进来，茂丘西奥吓了一跳，很快镇定下来，坐在床上趾高气昂地看着对面的人。帕里斯目光上下逡巡着，最终落在他身上，微微笑着说：“这是我的衣服。”茂丘西奥扯起嘴角，语气恶劣：“我在上边打过飞机了，你还要？”伯爵眼神暗了暗，茂丘西奥扬起下巴，故作高傲：“你不向我我行礼？”“我只向比我地位高的人行礼，比如亲王。”高挑的青年慢慢地回答。茂丘西奥咧开嘴：“论辈分我算是你叔叔，不值得你行个礼？你这件衣服，就当侄儿送给叔叔的礼物了，嗯？叫声叔叔来听听？”帕里斯的笑容扩大了，变得像茂丘西奥说的跟狐狸似的不怀好意，他轻轻走过来，攥住这小贼的脚踝猛地往自己的方向拉过来。茂丘西奥腰抵在床沿上，下身悬空，为了不滑落到地上他赶紧向后躺倒，帕里斯仍握着他的脚踝，轻轻地把那条腿折叠起来，直到贴上他的前胸。帕里斯迎着茂丘西奥饶有趣味的眼神俯下身，在对方耳边低声说：“小朋友，小叔叔，小婊子，你就想要这样是不是？”温热的气息扑在耳廓上，茂丘西奥忍不住咯咯笑起来，然后在被干脆利落地扒光的过程中笑得越来越大声，笑得浑身颤抖。  
帕里斯的手指捅进他屁股里之后，茂丘西奥就渐渐笑不出来了，尤其在那两根修长的手指灵活地找到敏感点，并且一下一下不停地按着的时候，他的笑声变得破破碎碎的，混杂着喘息和呻吟。帕里斯好像想直接用手指把他操射，茂丘西奥也就顺着捋动着自己，呻吟着射了出来。帕里斯看着沾了精液的大衣，抽出手指，把软成一滩的茂丘西奥摆在上面，温柔地摸着他的头发：“现在我确信你在这上边打过飞机了。”茂丘西奥还没回过神来，模模糊糊听见这话，迟钝地刚要发笑，帕里斯的阴茎就挺了进来，使他发出一声噎住的声音。帕里斯停了一会儿，盯着身下人的脸，直到对方不耐地扭了扭才开始动起来。茂丘西奥躺在那儿，被顶得哼哼唧唧的，嘴巴还是不停：“乖侄儿，你这技术不怎么样啊……你是没搞过几次男人，还是总是下面那个？”帕里斯皱了皱眉，没答话，茂丘西奥越发口没遮拦起来：“怎么，跟我舅舅眉来眼去这么多天，他就没调教调教你？”帕里斯叹了口气，俯下身拿鼻子蹭少年有点发红的鼻头，幽幽道：“非得要我堵住你的嘴吗，小叔叔？”帕里斯退出来，把身下不安分人的翻过来摁住重新顶进去，茂丘西奥想回嘴，但脑袋被牢牢按住，脸贴在床单上，只能发出口齿不清的模糊音节。帕里斯的顶弄越来越快，几乎每一下都顶在敏感点上，快感一波一波传遍全身，四肢像灌了醋似的发软，最后几下重重的撞击让茂丘西奥哼哼着射了出来。他的脑袋晕乎乎，模糊感到屁股里的东西抽出来，几秒后有温热的液体洒在自己背上，又被轻轻擦了去。算这小子识相，茂丘西奥迷迷糊糊地想，被拖进泛着波纹的虚空里。

茂丘西奥十七岁，醉醺醺歪倒在维罗纳的小巷里，月光冷冷倾泻下来，雾气一样弥散在周围，他伸手去抓那些奶白色的小水滴，可它们却嬉笑着狡猾地从指缝间间溜走，等他张开手掌，发现掌心空空如也而沮丧时，它们却又无赖地簇拥上来，轻柔地舔舐他的掌纹。突然，隆隆的声音传来，小不要脸们像是害怕似的窜开——不，不是逃跑，它们恭敬地散在两侧，给中间让出一条道来，迎接着什么的到来。茂丘西奥兴奋地等着，有什么从那雾气中行驶出来：几匹蚂蚁大小的细马拖着的四轮马车，蜘蛛的长脚做的车幅，蚱蜢的翅膀做的车棚，小蜘蛛丝做的挽索，如水的月光做的颈带，蟋蟀的骨头做的马鞭，天际的游丝做的缰绳，驾车的是一只小小的灰色的蚊虫，大小还不及从一个贪懒丫头的指尖上挑出来的懒虫的一半，而那野蚕用一个榛子的空壳造成的车身里坐着一位尊贵的人物——麦布女王！“啊呀，女王陛下！”他摇摇晃晃地想站起来，却失败了，“请恕茂丘西奥无礼，他肚里装了太多酒液，坠得站不起来，没办法向您行礼啦！都是狄俄尼索斯的诡计，他在那金红的毒药中施了惑人的魔法，教中了招的茂丘西奥一杯一杯停不下来，直到给夺去了神智，求您可千万别怪罪他呀！”  
这仙界的贵族，精灵的女王不禁大发雷霆：“茂丘西奥！你这个坏孩子！”她抖开翅膀，绕着茂丘西奥飞舞，声音尖厉，不似真实：“都是你的错！这一切都是你造成的！都是你的错！”这声音吵得他头痛，茂丘西奥抬手揉了揉太阳穴，声音就变得像是从水下传来似的摇摇摆摆朦朦胧胧，他闭眼晃了晃脑袋，再睁开眼时却不见了麦布女王。眼前投下一片阴影，里面有什么眼熟的东西渐渐显露出来，小小的一团，慢慢地踱步过来。他震惊又迟疑地开口：“小——小猫——”茂丘西奥倾身向前，想看清那是不是他久未谋面的朋友，脸上却碰到了什么温热的东西，面前的迷雾散去了，一个人蹲在他前头，手还伸出来碰着他的脸——呀，猫王子。  
提拜尔特身体和面色是一样僵硬，还未及缩回手，茂丘西奥就微微偏头，含住了他的手指，提拜尔特浑身一震，像是被捅了一刀。茂丘西奥轻轻地吮吸的嘴里的手指，嘴唇在手套的边缘摩挲着，拿天真的无辜的眼神瞧着面前的人，他对这一套勾引人的手段相当熟悉，而对方瞳孔扩大，屏住呼吸的反应让他很满意。突然，提拜尔特猛地把手抽回去站起来向后退去，唾液被拉成丝，迅速伸长又断裂，甩回来打在下巴上，凉凉的。提拜尔特在衣服上狠狠地蹭着手指：“我真是疯了才会过来看看你死没死，真是个婊子，茂丘西奥，你真是个淫荡的小婊子……”茂丘西奥突然从地上弹起来朝提拜尔特扑去，但踉跄的脚步绊住了他，使他摔倒下去，抱住了提拜尔特的腿滑落到地上。他抱着他的靴子奋力抬起头，声音尖锐：“你凭什么这么说，提拜尔特？！你他妈操过我吗？啊？！没操过你凭什么说我是个淫荡的婊子？”他这话叫提拜尔特收回了正要狠狠踢开茂丘西奥的脚，站在原地想了想，揪着对方的头发把他提起来，朝手里的小东西呲出牙：“这可是你说的，茂丘西奥。就让我瞧瞧你有多淫荡。”  
茂丘西奥被扔到旅店的床上时磕到了脑袋，眼前直冒金花，揉着头哎哎直叫，转头看到提拜尔特腿间鼓起的一包，又忍不住想笑。提拜尔特上去扒了他的裤子，解开腰带，掏出阴茎捋了两把就要顶进去。茂丘西奥死命挣扎：“别！操你妈别直接插！会死人的！”提拜尔特停住了，茂丘西奥赶紧回头哄他：“提拜尔特，好提拜尔特，至少先让我做做扩张，你直接插进来会流血的，茂丘西奥最怕疼了，你不忍心伤害他的对吧？”感到身后的人停了一会儿，接着放开了自己，茂丘西奥松了一口气，爬起来脱衣服。他问：“有润滑剂吗？没有。好吧。”提拜尔特阴郁地看了他一眼，皮马甲已经扔在地上，正慢慢解自己衬衫的扣子，阴茎支棱在空气里，有些可笑。茂丘西奥躺下来，双腿大张，把手指伸进嘴里舔湿，小心地塞进后穴，一根，两根，按压揉捏。提拜尔特突然冷冷开口：“你这做得倒挺熟练，平常那群蒙太古们可没少操你吧？谁操你操得最多？罗密欧还是班伏里奥？”罗密欧？茂丘西奥把第三根手指也塞进去，被酒精泡坏的脑子艰难地思考，罗密欧……他把另一只手的手指咬进嘴里，吃吃地笑，罗密欧……手突然被抽出来，整个人被粗暴地翻过去，两只手掐着腰捏着膝盖把他摆成跪姿。茂丘西奥对这个姿势很不满意，挣扎着要扭脱，下一秒右边臀部就挨了一巴掌，他立刻安静了下来。提拜尔特对这小疯子的反应很惊奇，看着白嫩臀瓣上浮现的红色掌印，忍不住要在左边再添一个，凑个一对。这加重的一掌让茂丘西奥发出一声带哭腔的哼声，浑身颤抖，他后悔没忍住，提拜尔特肯定很乐意听到他哭出来，可能还要挨更多打——该死！提拜尔特竟然舔在了那发红发热的印记上，他鼻子里喷出的热气，毛糙的胡须，蹭在敏感的皮肤上，让茂丘西奥大腿打颤。他感到屁股被向两边掰开，猫王子该不是要——“操！”茂丘西奥胳膊一软，上半身倒了下去，倒让屁股翘得更高。他被舔得呜呜咽咽，止不住地颤抖，忍不住哀求道：“疼，提拜尔特，别舔了，我疼啊……”提拜尔特可不管他，把脸埋得更深，直舔到茂丘西奥几乎失声痛哭才放过他。提拜尔特爬上床，把软掉的茂丘西奥重新摆好，从后面覆上来，按住他的手，兽类交配一样，狠狠地贯穿了他。“你可真是个小婊子，你天生就是给人操的是不是？”提拜尔特噬咬着身下人的耳垂，“你的小嘴巴还是少说点疯话，多叫一叫比较合适。”茂丘西奥被晃得快要吐出来，除了哼叫什么也吐不出来，提拜尔特很满意，咬住对方的后颈在他的小屁股里射了出来。  
提拜尔特放开身下的人，躺倒在他身边喘息，茂丘西奥还硬着，他不满地哼哼：“猫王子，你可真是无情，只顾自己爽快，却丝毫不顾及茂丘西奥，你心里根本就没有他！”茂丘西奥作势要捶他，绵软的拳头落在提拜尔特胸口上：“你要把茂丘西奥弄哭了！”。提拜尔特不耐烦地握住胸前手腕要把他拉开，茂丘西奥却顺势缠了上来，在提拜尔特身上磨蹭着，还把对方的手拉过来覆在自己挺立的乳头上。提拜尔特狠狠捏住那粉色的可笑的小东西，茂丘西奥立刻哀叫了一声，眼泪汪汪凑过来讨好地舔他嘴唇。提拜尔特松开手，把茂丘西奥压在身下啃咬他脖颈锁骨，到胸前时特意照顾红肿的那一边，舔舐轻咬还朝上边吹气，引起一阵阵颤栗。茂丘西奥忍不住要把冷落的另一边往提拜尔特嘴边凑，却被对方坏心眼地躲开，只好自己用手揉捏玩弄。提拜尔特感到自己又硬得发疼，抬起茂丘西奥的腰，就着刚才射进去的精液捅了进去。  
提拜尔特让茂丘西奥骑坐在他身上顶他时，小疯子环着他脖颈，眼泪突然就流出来了。茂丘西奥伸手去摸他眉骨，喃喃着什么对不起，又凑过来胡乱吻他眼睛，抱住他抽抽噎噎：“小猫、小猫……你很疼吧……我也很疼……你原谅我吗？我可以被原谅吗？我能吗……”提拜尔特被他哼唧得心烦意乱，罩住他嘴吸他舌头，又把他摁倒抬高了腿操。  
茂丘西奥不记得他们操了几轮了，他射了好几次，提拜尔特也是，还射在他嘴里一次，搞得他脸上和屁股上都黏黏糊糊的，但他射得比提拜尔特多，猫王子好像存心要把他操得死去活来，用阴茎，手指和舌头轮番操他，到最后一次的时候，茂丘西奥哭得直打嗝儿，眼泪淌了满脸，鼻涕口水也流出来，阴茎颤颤巍巍，挤不出什么来了。恶心死了，真恶心，恶心的卡普莱，恶心得要命。茂丘西奥抽噎着转身抱住提拜尔特，把头埋在对方肩颈里，缠住他有些僵硬的身体，现在猫王子也一样恶心了。

茂丘西奥多少岁？十八岁、十九岁，还是二十岁？不重要了，白云从头顶飘过，血液从伤口里流出，一切都不重要了。茂丘西奥想起来早上从窗户里看见花园里帕里斯把班伏里奥拉到怀里，他朝他们丢了个桃子，然后奔下楼，紧紧抱住满脸通红的班班，从他肩上偷眼瞧见帕里斯望着他们笑。茂丘西奥想起来以前他给罗密欧看他床下的盒子，罗密欧没有被吓到，只是皱着眉担忧地看着他，说这不是你的错，唉，可爱的罗密欧，甜蜜的罗密欧，他还偷走了他的盒子悄悄埋了，以为这样能让他变好，天真的罗密欧，没有我他可怎么办？茂丘西奥想起小时候，很小很小的时候，爸爸抱着他，说他是他见过最漂亮的孩子。茂丘西奥想不起来更多了，他越来越冷了。麦布女王又在他脸旁飞舞，大叫着老套的台词：“都是你的错！”茂丘西奥说：“走开，亲爱的，这不是我的错。”  
他终于愿意承认不是他的错。

**Author's Note:**

> 为了搞毛球而生的文，想伤害他又不忍心下手太狠，所以我让他在漫长的时光里缓慢地折磨自己，鉴于没有人救他，死亡也许是好的结局。


End file.
